injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Match Intro Dialogues
Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Aerik Morrowind Aerik Morrowind Alisa the Daedric Knight Siegfried Conan Akane Hino Aerik Morrowind * Akane Hino: ??? Aerik Morrowind: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Akane Hino * Akane Hino #1: ??? Akane Hino #2: ??? Akane Hino #1: ??? Alisa the Daedric Knight * Akane Hino: ??? Alisa: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Bombbash * Akane Hino: ??? Bombbash: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Huntix * Akane Hino: ??? Huntix: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Nao Midorikawa * Akane Hino: ??? Nao Midorikawa: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Purple Monkey * Akane Hino: ??? Purple Monkey: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Reika Aoki * Akane Hino: ??? Reika Aoki: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Yayoi Kise * Akane Hino: ??? Yayoi Kise: ??? Akane Hino: ??? Alisa the Daedric Knight Alisa the Daedric Knight * Alisa #1: You're a fool to wear the armor of the Daedra. Alisa #2: What gives you the right to say that? Alisa #1: Says by the true leader of the Daedric Sisters. Aqua * Alisa: ??? Aqua: ??? Alisa: ??? Crashsmash CYPHER300 Purple Monkey * Alisa: Your own team... Purple Monkey: ...versus your group of females. Alisa: Only one can prevail. Yayoi Kise * Alisa: ??? Yayoi Kise: ??? Alisa: ??? Aqua Alisa the Daedric Knight * Aqua: This is getting us nowhere, Alisa. Alisa: But we both have a job to do. Aqua: There's the reason why we're born leaders. Aqua * Aqua #1: ??? Aqua #2: ??? Aqua #1: ??? Blackseeker Crashsmash CYPHER300 Purple Monkey * Aqua: Who is that purple furred red-eyed monkey with a yellow hat? Purple Monkey: I'm the hero this world needs. Aqua: I just can't wait to see it. Yayoi Kise * Aqua: ??? Yayoi Kise: ??? Aqua: ??? Blackseeker Blackseeker * Blackseeker #1: ??? Blackseeker #2: ??? Blackseeker #1: ??? Bombbash Crashsmash CYPHER300 Destiny Purple Monkey Bombbash Akane Hino * Bombbash: Why you wouldn't let me join your volleyball team? Akane Hino: Because you spike it so hard, it sent flying on the other side of Earth. Bombbash: That explain why I got strong, rounded hands. Blackseeker * Bombbash: ??? Blackseeker: ??? Bombbash: ??? Bombbash * Bombbash #1: Wearing the same outfit is not working well. Bombbash #2: How are you going to fix this? Bombbash #1: Maybe a little face paint and a new hairdo. / Possibly a new outfit. * Bombbash #1: Are you another of my conscience? Bombbash #2: I checked and I'm actually real. Bombbash #1: Then who am I? * Bombbash #1: Weren't you supposed to be in school? Bombbash #2: Weren't you dressed as a clown? Bombbash #1: You did not just say that! Crashsmash CYPHER300 Destiny Huntix Miyuki Hoshizora * Bombbash: I'm a Pretty Cure fan too. Miyuki Hoshizora: You refer to Ayumi Sakagami. Bombbash: I'm a lot more like her. Nao Midorikawa Reika Aoki Siegfried Conan * Bombbash: You enter the Dragon's lair. Siegfried Conan: I defeated Aludin and the other dragons before. Bombbash: But not this dragon. Yayoi Kise Brown Monkey & Bumblebee Brown Monkey & Bumblebee Chelsea Antonio Cheslea Antonio * Chelsea Antonio #1: I've been dead long ago. Chelsea Antonio #2: You are nothing but an illusion. Chelsea Antonio #1: Let's us find out. * Chelsea Antonio #1: You have the same pretty face. Chelsea Antonio #2: And you have the different threads. Chelsea Antonio #1: It is our specialty. * Chelsea Antonio #1: ??? Chelsea Antonio #2: ??? Chelsea Antonio #1: ??? Nao Midorikawa * Chelsea Antonio: How's your brothers and sisters, Nao? Nao Midorikawa: Stay away from my family! Chelsea Antonio: They won't be happy when you're gone. Crashsmash Crashsmash Crystal CYPHER300 Alisa the Daedric Knight * CYPHER300: You're a very good dual wielder. Alisa: So have you, Jedi. CYPHER300: One of our blades will be disarmed. Blackseeker CYPHER300 Destiny Huntix Purple Monkey Destiny Blackseeker Bombbash CYPHER300 Destiny * Destiny #1: ??? Destiny #2: ??? Destiny #1: ??? Purple Monkey Huntix Bombbash * Huntix: You're interrupting with intergalactic business. Bombbash: I won't let you hurt any Pretty Cures. Huntix: Maybe I'll kill you first. Ibuki Ibuki Miyuki Hoshizora Purple Monkey Miguel Rodriguez Miyuki Hoshizora Akane Hino Aqua * Miyuki Hoshizora: ??? Aqua: ??? Miyuki Hoshizora: ??? Bombbash * Miyuki Hoshizora: ??? Bombbash: ??? Miyuki Hoshizora: ??? Miyuki Hoshizora * Miyuki Hoshizora #1: ??? Miyuki Hoshizora #2: ??? Miyuki Hoshizora #1: ??? Nao Midorikawa Reika Aoki Yayoi Kise Nao Midorikawa Akane Hino * Nao Midorikawa: Back at the beach, we got a draw. Akane Hino: Don't we have a score to settle? Nao Midorikawa: Let's call it a tie breaker. Bombbash Miyuki Hoshizora Nao Midorikawa Reika Aoki Purple Monkey Akane Hino Aqua * Purple Monkey: Aqua... Aqua: Purple... Purple Monkey: Let us get to know each other. Blackseeker Bombbash CYPHER300 Destiny Purple Monkey * Purple Monkey #1: ??? Purple Monkey #2: ??? Purple Monkey #1: ??? Reika Aoki Akane Hino Ibuki * Reika Aoki: You're just crazy as Joker. Ibuki: Good thing I don't have green hair, purple clothes and a clown face paint. Reika Aoki: Not that Joker. Miyuki Hoshizora Nao Midorikawa Purple Monkey Reika Aoki Yayoi Kise Siegfried Conan Siegfried Conan * Siegfried Conan #1: I serve to the Imperial legionnaires. Siegfried Conan #2: I serve the Stormcloaks. Siegfried Conan #1: Then we are enemies. Sir Jacques Wright Aqua * Sir Jacques Wright: You will pay for interfering. Aqua: Still angry with me? Sir Jacques Wright: You threw me all the way to prison. * Sir Jacques Wright: You will pay for interfering. Aqua: I only did it to protect the future. Sir Jacques Wright: He isn't here to save you. Yayoi Kise Alisa the Daedric Knight *'Yayoi Kise': ??? Alisa: ??? Yayoi Kise: ??? Aqua * Yayoi Kise: You can't look at my work! Only my friends could see it. Aqua: Two words: Miracle Peace. Yayoi Kise: That's impossible. CYPHER300 * Yayoi Kise: ??? CYPHER300: ??? Yayoi Kise: ??? Yayoi Kise * Yayoi Kise #1: ??? Yayoi Kise #2: ??? Yayoi Kise #1: ??? Category:Created by PM58790